Never Let Go
by FABCHICKXO
Summary: During a new migration the friends get split up and diego finds himself on a "boat" with other tigers and he meets a beautiful, girl saber, Angel. As the boat is comming to land, it starts to sink. What will happen to Diego and Angel? Will they live. R
1. New weather, new migration

Never Let Go

**this fic is based on titanic… kind of but don't worry I did not copy it at all. I promise:**

_Chapter One: Hot Weather, New Migration?_

It was a pleasant, but extremely hot day for the animals down south. The sun shined, uhh _burned_ bright down onto the animal's heads.

"Ugh," Sid groaned and flopped to his side, "I hate the sun…"

"Sid…" Manny groaned, "I told you its gonna get hot."

"The north was too cold, the south is… extremely too hot I can't take it." Sid said as he looked up at the sky, "take me now!" Manny rolled his eyes as Ellie laughed at the sloth.

"Oh lighten up Manny. At least we're not freezing in the north."

"I'd rather be freezing then dyeing down here." Manny complained as he saw a wad of tawny fur.

"Hey, I'm shedding and I'm _still_ hot!" Diego groaned!

"At least you can shed! I'm stuck trying to find shade!" Manny said.

"Oh, oh," Crash began, "we could shave you! That's kinda like shedding… only it takes a while to grow your fur back."

"Ya…" Eddie said evilly, "but on the positive side, you wouldn't get hot."

"Crash, Eddie, if you shave me, I will sit on _you_." Manny shot them a glare.

"Fiiiiiiiiine." Crash said.

It was true, a heat wave was coming down and it was really bothering the animals victim to the heat wave. Sid yawned and stretched out his arms, "I'm goanna go swimming… Manny, carry me to the water."

"I'm _not_ carrying you. If you wanna walk to the water fine, but you will walk on your own." Manny smirked at the sloth who now had his paws clasped into a begging position.

"Aww cm'on, _pua-leeeese_," Sid begged.

"NO!"

"Psh. Fine." Sid waddled off to the water hole.

"Well, I'm goanna go too." Diego got up.

"Where to?" Manny asked.

"To hunt, I'm hungry. Bye!" Diego trotted off to find some poor unsuspecting animal.

The deer were trotting in the meadow all, dehydrated eating the stiff yellowish-green grass. The heat burned down on each animal's body, including the tiger crouched low in the animal in the bushes.

A deer got close, a little too close. Diego sighed wishing he didn't have to run, or jump when he was hunting. The heat was taking all of his energy. So it would take every amount of energy the tiger didn't have to hunt down that deer.

The deer was now a few yards away, Diego took a deep breath and jumped out of the bushes.

"Tiger! Run!" The animals yelled!

A few gathered into a circle, some prerry dogs scurried underground. A few mammoths stood together. But Diego had his eyes on one particular deer. A few deer were running, he picked out the slowest and… you know.

Sid was finally at the water hole. He gasped for air. I mean it _was _ about a three minute walk from the cave to the water.

"Oh, thank god," Sid murmered. He stepped into the water.

"Ahh, that's better," he said. Wait a minute… "OW!" Sid yelled and jumped out of the pound. Rubbing his butt.

The water was HOT.

"Great…" Sid said.

"Sucks doesn't it." A wildebeest said.

"I cant… stand… the heat." Sid gasped.

"Welllllll stand it! With Fast Tony's, _'Fan ya'self cool Fan!'_" Fast Tony pitched his new product.

'_that's it, I'm out of here!'_ Sid thought to him self.

"Hey, Sid." Diego came up behind the sloth, his throat was dry."

"Hey, wait don't-" Sid was goanna warn Diego before he drank but Diego akready had some water.

"Eugh! Its warm!" Diego exclaimed.

"Tried to warn you." Sid shrugged.

Manny, Ellie, Eddie and Crash then showed up. "Hi guys." Eddie greeted them.

"I hate the heat!" Both Diego and Sid exclaimed at the same time.

"Us too!" Not just the rest of the heard said this but a lot of other animals said this at the same time. The wolves, other mammoths, tigers, deer, antelope, and some birds said it all together and looked at eachother. It was now quiet.

"That does it." One voice from above said. Every animal looked up to see the vulture hanging above. " We have got to get out of the heat before we all die!" The vulture said. Even _I _can't stand this my wings are tired every time I try to fly my wings don't want to."

"Well, what do you propose we do? Block out the sun?" A voice in the crowd of animals said.

"Hey… that might work." One of Fast Tony's stupider assistants said. Every one of the animals looked at Drew, Fast Tony's stupid assistant. And It was then another awkward silence.

"Well…. What did we do during the Ice Age?"

"Migrated." Came some voices.

"What did we do for the flood?"

"Escaped."

"Precisely… Now, what do you think we should do for this?"

"Migrate?" Some voices said.

"YES! That's what we'll do! We will migrate! Everyone meet here tomorrow. Us vultures have a migration plan worked out." The vulture said.

"We'll lead you all to a cooler land a little further north from here but not so far north that we'll freeze to death but we also won't burn to death." An older vulture said.

With that the animals walked away one by one.

"That was sudden." Sid said when the heard finally got back to the cave.

"Ya. About two hours ago I was practically dyeing from the heat and now we are migrating… again!" Diego said.

"Go figure." Manny laid down.

The animals soon went to sleep with nothing but the hot summer air as comfort. The moon light shone threw little parts of their cave putting all of the animals peacefully to rest. The next day was migrating day. It would be hectic. But more hectic then the animals ever imagined, for, the vultures had another plan in sore for the animals.

**Well, did u like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE OR I'LL DIE!!!! CUZ IDK IF I'LL RITE MORE TILL I GET MORE REVIEWS… good or bad I don't care. : )**


	2. A change of pace

Never Let Go

**Thanks 4 awesome reviews! Lol I cant stop writing! **

Chapter Two- A change of pace 

The sun shone over the hazy sky. It rose above the mountains and high into the sky, creating an auburn glow that reflected across the warm water and soon it shown into the cave. Manny was the first in the cave to wake up. He looked around at all of the sleeping animals in the cave.

He walked out of the cave for a bit then saw some packs of animals about in the early morning. They were all headed for the water hole. Manny figured it was best to wake the others and prepare them for migration.

"Ellie, wake up." Manny nudged her.

"Mmhumm…" Ellie said sleepily and just rolled back on her side.

Manny sighed and then turned to her and said, "Come on, its migrating day. You don't wanna spend another day in this heat do you?"

"Ok, ok I'm up." Ellie grinned at Manny, "I'll wake my brothers and you can wake Diego and Sid."

Manny walked off to the corner where Diego was.

"Diego wake up now."

Diego opened his eyes a little then closed them again, "why?"

"Unless you wanna stay in this whether you have to get up. Rise and shine!" Manny said, unenthusiastically

"Kill me." Diego murmured as he wearily stood up.

"Get him up will ya." Manny pointed to the sloth.

"Fine."

Sid was bouncing wildly in a dandelion field! 

_He had gorgeous girl sloth's standing around him._

_Everything was perfect… Wait he was getting attacked by… A MEAN STICK? _

"_Get up, get up, get up!" The sick yelled._

"Ow! Diego! You just interrupted the most perfect dream!" Sid whined and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, but its time to migrate… _again_." Diego sighed. "Everyone's waiting for you outside."

Diego bounded off to the rest of his friends leaving Sid behind to waddle out side.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Sid yawned, "cant we just stay home and sleep in and migrate tomorrow?"

"And stay another day in this heat wave?" Crash rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha… no." Eddie said.

"Well everyone seems in a bad mood today!" Sid shrugged.

The animals took their three-minute walk and were at the water hole. Once they passed into the main section of the entry way something was different. There were tigers all in one big section, sloths in another and mammoths in another, possums in another, birds, deer, dingoes, wolves, bears what ever! All lined up… together.

"What's up with this?" Sid asked, stuffing berries in his mouth.

"Um…" Was the only response Diego could come up with.

"Oh! Hey guys." A vulture came up to the heard. Ok, you," he pointed to Eddie and Crash, "go with possums, tiger go right over there with the others Mr. And Mrs," he acknowledged Manny and Ellie, " go right there and _Sloth_ right there."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Hold it." Manny said.

"Problem?" The vulture asked.

"Uh… Ya!" Manny said.

"I know these guys are your friends but this way, with the same spices going with the same spices, its… better."

"Forget it!" Manny said, "we are only migrating together." Manny said.

"Now listen, you must obey this new migration rule. All of these animals can't reenact what happened during the melt-down! All of those lives were lost thanks to, unorganized, planning. This way, less animals die. This will be even more dangerous than the Melt-down, let me tell you mammoth. We will be in new territory. But the vultures have picked a leader out of each spices and the leaders will get to the certain destination in their own way. This _will work!_ And I do not intend to loose a single life again during a migration!" The vulture finished.

"Ya I don't think so…"

"Manny?" Came Ellie's quiet voice.

"What?"

"I do think that makes sense. I think we should try it." The heard looked up at Ellie.

"Good! Finally someone smart." The vulture said.

"Cram it, bird!" Ellie shot at the vulture, who then shut up. "Anyways, it does make sense, I mean if I loose anyone, I don't know what to do. And this way… everyone will be safe."

"Ellie. This is a huge risk!" Manny said, "I mean who knows what could happen."

"But the risk is bigger if we all migrate together." Ellie concluded. No one spoke up, even Sid was completely silenced.

After a long while Manny sighed. "Ok."

The heard said their good byes and soon they split apart into their groups. Leaving everyone concerned and Manny thinking in his head, _'I know this a bad idea.'_

Diego walked over to the group of sabers. "Um… Hi." Diego said.

"Hey, I'm the group leader, Gabriel. You are?"

"Diego." Diego said.

"Ok, Diego. Here is what's going on. Us tigers here are migrating together but on a big boat." Gabriel gestured for Diego to turn around. Diego saw a huge boat- not very similar to the one that the animals had escaped the Meltdown in though. This was _very_ well made… it almost looked like humans had made it. It seemed to have a top floor to the boat and a bottom floor to the boat. It probably would not let any water in the boat. And it would easily fit the tigers in the boat.

"Woa. That's big." Was Diego's only response, "will we all fit?"

"We should." Gabriel reassured Diego. " We will wait for a little while more for any additional sabers then I guess we'll just head out." Gabriel said.

"Okay." Diego agreed. He didn't wanna spend another minute in this heat.

During the wait for other sabers, Diego walked around, met some new sabers and talked some, but no matter what, he had growing concern for his friends.

He saw mother tigers with young cubs, very old tigers, some teenage looking tigers. He saw some tigers his age, there were a lot of packs around. He looked around.

'_oh my god will they hurry up!'_ Diego thought to himself, he did not want this to take too long. Then something broke his thoughts, it was Gabriel's voice. "Alright all tigers boarding the boat now!"

There were easily around 45 tigers but the boat was very large it would probably be big enough for all of them.

When Diego walked onto the boat, he became a bit more relaxed. It _was_ very well built. And it seemed Diego would be able to adjust, the other tigers were adjusting well too.

Diego saw Gabriel and some tigers struggling to push off. "Need help." Diego offered.

"Yeah… could you some how just… uh, push as hard as you can. Then – quickly- jump back onto the boat.

"I can do that."

Diego jumped into the shallow water with Gabriel and the others and then pushed.

And somehow, after a while of pushing the boat rocked onto the water and started floating.

"We're on our way!" Gabriel said, "Guys, jump on board now!"

Diego and a few other tigers quickly jumped on to the boat and they were off.

As the boat left the land, Diego couldn't help but think of Manny, Ellie, Sid, Eddie and Crash. _' What were they doing right now? And were they alright?'_

Diego sighed looked up. There right in front of him, he saw a beautiful saber. She had fur a little lighter than Diego's almost light tan. Her eyes were turquoise blue. She was slender and her fur shined in the sun.

'_I think I'm goanna like this boat.'_ Diego thought to himself. And approached the pretty saber.

**lol diego's meeting a very pretty saber! Ha don't u just 3 those romance stories. Too bad the boat will soon- I cant tell u! You have to read and find out! But the only way 4 me to update is if u REVIEW!!! Please: )**


	3. Making more friends

Sorry I havnt updated in a while

Sorry I havnt updated in a while. I have been sick with a rare case of writers block!! ? : P Ok, well im cured & now its time 4 more of the story!!

Never Let Go

_Chapter Three- Making More Friends_

Diego and the girl's eyes met. And Diego was dumbfounded as he stared in her turquoise eyes.

"Um, Hey there." The Girl's voice spoke and awoke Diego from his trance.

"Oh! Um…" Diego spoke in a delayed reaction, "Hey… Hi…Uh… I'm Me… Uh, I mean… Ugh." _'Come on… What's my name!' _Diego thought to himself.

The girl looked curiously at the Diego as Diego thought intently, trying to come up with his name. He had met girls before but none he really felt magic right away. The tigress finally spoke for him, "Well, I am Angel." She giggled and then smirked at Diego, "And your name is…"

"Diego!" Diego answered a little too quickly than he had liked. But he decided to keep his cool.

"Well , nice to meet ya Diego." Angel smiled at him.

"Hey, Um… If you're not doing anything…" _'Oh no, I'm going too fast! I don't wanna end up like Sid!' _Diego thought to himself. " Wanna talk?" He asked Angel.

"Uh… Sure." Angel said with a kinda laugh.

"So…" Diego began, "I really haven't seen you around the village much… where do you come from."

"Well, I guess that depends on your direction from the main water hole." Angel began, the water hole was in the middle of the village basically.

"I'm from south of the water hole, It's only a five minute walk."

"Well, that explains why we haven't seen much of each other," Angel grinned. "I'm from the northern side of the water hole."

"Oh… then probably that's why." Diego gave a nervous laugh. He never felt this nervous talking to pretty girl tigers before! There was something special about this girl!

"So…" The two said at the same time.

"Well, where's the rest of your pack?" Diego asked calming down a bit.

"Well… I don't really have a pack. They were all killed when I was young… It's just me and my mom now. Uh… she's somewhere on this boat, thing." Angel smiled.

"Oh… sorry to hear that." Diego said, "Half of my pack was killed by humans too. Only five of my brothers and sister survived… well just my brothers."

"Well, I guess we have something in common then." Angel said, "Is your pack here to now."

"Um…" Diego didn't really want to go too much in detail about Sid and Manny. But he didn't wanna lie. He decided to tell her about his pack. Better now than when she finds out he lied. "Well," His soon to be story was interpreted by a cry of a girl tiger, a cub and many sabers rushing to the side of the "boat." Diego and Angel looked at each other for a split second then went to the side of the boat as well. The majority of the tigers on one side made the boat tilt.

"Outta my way, Go! MOVE!" Gabriel ran toward the crowd, franticly. He pushed threw tigers.

"What's going on?" Diego asked Gabriel.

With out answering, Gabriel started searching the boat for… something.

Diego looked closer and saw a tiny cub shivering in the water.

"Help," You could barley make out her muffled cry.

"Hang on Cassie! Daddy will save you." A girl tiger from the crowd yelled.

"Ahh, NO. Where is it?" Gabriel muttered to himself, but loud enough for Diego to hear.

"What are ya doing? Is that your kid?" Diego asked Gabriel as Angel hurried to Diego's side.

"Yes, now will ya go away? Damn it! I can't find it."

"Um, yeah what are ya tryn' to find… your cub is drownin-"

"Quiet!" Gabriel interrupted. "I'm going to find some kind of wood or something… to throw to her or… I don't know. Shut up and let me think."

"Ugh! We have no time for that! She'll drown by then!" Diego said to the worried father.

"What will we do?" Angel asked looking for more wood.

"Hey, unless you got some bright idea that will help her stay out of it." Gabriel pursued on with his wood hunt.

"Mommy DADDY!" The cub wailed louder.

"Hang on sweetie!" Gabriel's mate said, "Gabriel hurry!"

"Gloria, you… ugh!" Gabriel looked at his cub.

"Help!" It took one more terrified scream and Diego moved toward the front of the boat which was crowed with sabers. Angel quickly followed after him.

"Diego, what are you doing?"

"Angel, stay to the side of the boat. I'll hand her up to you."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked in barley a whisper.

Diego had no time to speak, the cubs head had went under water. Diego then leapt from the side of the boat into the chilly aqua liquid.

"Diego!" Angel shouted out.

"What the hell are you doing?" A voice in the crowd asked.

"Are you crazy?" came another.

"Save my daughter!" Gloria shoved her way threw the crowd of tigers.

"Are you crazy kid? You can't swim. Great I'll have to save my daughter, try and help this idiot, it sucks being leader of this boat." Gabriel paced around.

Diego swam further into the water. He saw a little tail bobbing out of the surface of the water then down the tail went as if the little cub had given up, but Diego would not let that happen. He swam closer to where he saw the cub last. The decided to just open his eyes in the salt water and take the child along with the sting. He submerged his body in the water and opened his eyes and saw the cub struggling under the water's surface. No time to think of the pain of the salt in his eyes he grabbed the cub by the scruff on her neck and pulled her up to the surface.

The tiny bundle of fur coughed, "Are you alright… Cassie is it?" Diego asked.

"Mmhmmm." Came the response.

"Okay Cassie, don't worry anymore you're safe because all I have to do is swim back to shore and you can see your parents."

The cub mumbled something that was out of Diego's understanding. Diego reached the boat and was about to hand the cub to Angel when the worried cub's mother ran over and pushed Angel aside.

"Oh, Cassie!" Gloria and Gabriel snuggled with their daughter.

"That was… Amazing." Angel helped Diego into the boat. "I… had no idea that you –well… could swim."

"Huh? Oh, well." Diego was thinking of what to say.

"That was so brave." Angel smiled at Diego.

"Oh… it was nothing… is that a good thing?" Diego asked remembering Manny's incident.

Angel laughed, "Yeah, come on I'll help you get dried off." Diego left with Angel with the whole crowd staring.

"He could swim?" Some tigers were saying.

Gabriel and Gloria were licking Cassie dry. But Gabriel could not help but wonder, _'when did he learn to swim?'_

It was later around maybe eight at night when Gabriel started handing out fish that he and a few other tigers caught. He made an announcement that before any food would be handed out he would speak.

"Everyone, if I could just have your attention please." The tigers became quiet as the leader of the boat spoke. "I do have a lot of tiger to serve food to… more than I had expected actually. Some nights everyone will have dinner, some nights no one will. But tonight we caught enough for us all!" Gabriel said excitedly as the crowd cheered.

"To eliminate giant crowds, I have decided to call up five tigers at a time to get their fish." The tiger's faces fell immediately. "Don't worry. It shouldn't take _that_ long. Heh." The crowd was not buying the little positive Gabriel had inserted in his speech. "And, due to his heroics of the day first one to get his food, Diego! Thank you so much." Everyone turned to look at Diego who looked surprised.

"Why me?" Diego asked as he got up to Gabriel who handed him his fish.

"Because you saved my little girl. So you pick one guest to go eat with you, me, my wife, and Cassie."

Many tigers looked hopefully at Diego. But he knew who he would call up. "Uhm… Angel." Diego said. A moment later Angel came up and took a fish and smiled at Diego who smiled back.

But then an older tiger came up to the crowd.

"Excuse me boy. But unless you want me to sit with you, you not eatin' _nothing_ with my daughter!" She had a darker color yellow than Angel's tan. She had pearly white teeth, and large claws.

"MOM!" Angel said harshly.

"You stay out of this, now," she faced Diego, "you wanna sit with me as well I guess we can all sit together but otherwise…"

"You can sit with us." Diego offered. If he was going to have a chance with Angel, he decided to warm up the hag she had for a mother.

"It's ok, Diego. I don't want you to feel like you have to." Angel looked down.

"No, I don't mind. I'd love to sit with you and…"

"Jo. But you can call me Joanne." The mother said harshly.

"Uh… ya. Joanne you can eat with us too." Diego was holding back a growl.

"Thank you for the invitation." Joanne said and walked to an eating area with Angel who signaled for Diego to follow along.

Diego started walking to Angel when Gabriel caught up with Diego.

"Trying to get that girl?" Gabriel asked Diego.

"Yeah." Diego said.

"Good Luck with the mother from hell." Gabriel said sarcastically.

Diego chuckled, " Uhm, thanks, I'll be needing it!"

So that's it until next time! In the next chapter Diego, Angel, Gabriel, Gloria, Cassie and Joanne all talk. I hope this story is good so far. Please REVEW cuz I won't update until you do! Lol so see you next time I update!! (but I won't until u all review.)


	4. Trevor

Hey

Hey! Im back! ; And here is ch.4! Joanne makes a beotch of herself, Diego meets… OH! I can't tell u but its GOOD!! Haha Kay here is:

Never Let Go

_Chapter 4- Trevor_

Diego sat down at the dock along with Gabriel, Joanne, Gloria, Cassie and Angel.

It was particularly quiet until Gloria finally decided to speak. "Oh, by the way… Diego? Is that it?" Diego nodded and she continued, " what you did today… for me, Gabe, and Cassie. I just wanted to let you know that it was really brave."

"Thanks. But it was really nothing, I mean…"

"It was _cool_!" Cassie blurted out, "you swam fast! And, and it was… WOW!" The exited cub said in a jumble of words. Almost everyone at the table smiled, Cassie grinned and broke out in laughter, Diego even managed to crack into a crooked grin. But Joanne's face remained hard.

"Uh! Can you believe it?" Joanne managed to change the subject. Maybe it was all the smiles that made her true bitterness come out of its hard shell. "We'll be spending probably another three weeks on this boat, with all these cretins."

"Mom…" Angel gave her a hard glare. She was already next to Diego but she scotched closer. Joanne seemed to notice.

"Geese Angel, moving closer to the boy. What! You wanna become pregnant or something?" Joanne's dry sense of humor seemed to hit home with Angel whose face turned red. And Diego who knew that it was just Joanne being Joanne, looked at Angel and laughed a bit.

"Uh! Mom… Diego…" Angel searched for words.

Diego who now laughed harder looked Angel in the eyes and tried to choke down his laughter said, "Sorry, Angel. I just… well I had to laugh, comm'on I'm only animal."

"Not… that… funny." Angel said kind of annoyed.

"Ms. Joanne, you have a great sense of humor." Diego complimented trying to loosen her up a bit, but it did not seem to have the effect Diego was hoping for.

Diego then received a long cut across his face. Diego stopped laughing and felt where he had been scratched. He was bleeding slightly.

"And you're laughing at my daughter because…" Joanne looked at Diego for an answer.

The other tigers, Gabriel, Gloria and Cassie went from laughing to staring.

And Diego who thought that it was Joanne trying to be funny was speechless as well.

"Mom!" Angel yelled, "that's it! Come'n Diego, lets get going." Diego stood up and followed after Angel like a sheep following a Shepard.

DOCK OF THE BOAT

"Diego, I'm sorry about that, really," Angel said as she licked his cheek sort of clean.

"It's ok Angel," Diego said still a little shocked at Joanne's reaction. "It was kind of weird but," Diego turned to face her. _'Here I go.'_ Diego said mentally as he gazed into her deep sapphire eyes. "Its ok because… I like-" Diego was interrupted.

"Angel!" Both tigers turned around to see a dark tan tiger.

"Trevor?" Angel's voice filled with surprise and disappointment.

"_Trevor_?" Diego's voice with surprise.

"Who's this?" Trevor pushed Diego away from Angel.

"Whose that?" Diego glared at them both.

"He's my-" Angel started.

"_Boyfriend._" Trevor finished.

"EX" Angel hissed. "Trevor, you dumped me for some bimbo! I'm not your girlfriend." Angel pushed the dark colored tiger away. "What are you doing here anyway?" She demanded, all Diego could do now was stare at the two. Hooking up with Angel would be harder then he thought with this newfound obstacle. Something told Diego that Trevor would not just take no for an answer and leave.

"Hey, that freaky vulture specifically told ALL tigers in the valley to get on the boat. So here I am." Trevor shrugged, "and what are you doing. You're rejecting me for this trash." He nodded toward Diego.

Diego laughed under his breath but purposely made it so Trevor could hear it. "That's funny 'cuz he's trying to act like a big boy to impress the girl he wants to be with when he knows that a turtle has a bigger chance with her."

Angel knew Trevor, "Diego, lets just go… please."

"Yes, Diego _lets just go… please._" Trevor mocked Angel, "or we can just fight it out like real sabers." Trevor knew Angel and he knew that she would not like Diego joining a fight even if he didn't start it.

Diego would have with no doubt killed this guy. But he also had inner voice telling him he would loose Angel that way, so he simply replied, "yeah, let's go Angel, to the Beacon of the boat." Which was where some romance was. Tigers would nuzzle there and do romantic things. Of course Diego didn't have anything perverted planned, but he decided it would, hint-hint Angel and annoy the hell out of Trevor.

Angel spoke with joy. But to Diego's disadvantage she didn't get the hint-hint. "Yes, Diego lets go!" She flashed a radiant smile.

"Ok," Diego spoke dumbfounded and followed the lady to the Beacon.

If Trevor weren't as ticked as he was right now he would have followed the pair to the Beacon and ripped Diego's head off. Instead he just trotted to a corner and planned revenge.

MEANWHILE

"Diego, I just wanted to let you know how…maturely you handled that tonight with Trevor. But I'm really sorry that he ruined our time together." Angel said sitting down with her new friend. **(a/n: I didn't say **_**boyfriend**_**, just friend.)**

"It was nothing. He just doesn't know how to treat girl tigers." Diego replied.

"Really? Diego, that was… so… open, straight forward the way you said that." Angel's eyes sparkled with intensity in the shimmer of the moonlight. Diego stared into them.

"Well, I-" Diego didn't know what to say.

The two just stared at each other. Nothing was said for about a minute and a half. Then Diego smiled a crocked smile, which Angel began to love. Diego's crocked smile, how his light gold fur not reflected, but _shined_ in the indigo moonlight. Angel smiled back.

"You never did tell me about your pack." Angel spoke softly not to ruin the relaxing moment made by the sound of the water hitting against the boat.

Diego laughed and looked away, "it's a long story."

"Well tell it, I'm a good listener." Angel rested her head against Diego's soft fur.

Diego told the whole story of meeting Manny and Sid. And returning the baby. He told of meeting Ellie, Eddie and Crash as well and escaping the flood and how a sloth taught him to swim.

"Any questions?" Diego asked as he finished the "story."

"So that's where you learned to swim." Angel giggled, "you know most tigers on board were surprised when you saved that kitten. It was really brave."

"It was nothing. That was a compliment?" Diego joked remembering Ellie's outburst.

Angel laughed, "Is that a true story… It's not just a bed time story?" Angel asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, do think I could meet your pack? Would they like me?"

"Yes and yes."

"That would be nice." Angel sighed, "goodnight Diego."

"Night."

And with that the two fell asleep together. I would like to say, and they lived happily ever after, but that would be a lie. New issues awaited the two _friends_ tomorrow.

A/n: there u have it! Aww its so sweet how they're ALMOST together. I'll say it again ALMOST. Hehe. Anyway please review cuz they're what keeps me going! ;


	5. Hanging around the morning

Hi! It's me!  So yeah, I re-wrote chapter 5. But I didn't change anything drastic. They are Still gonna dance and all of that stuff. I just rewrote chapter 5 to add in more romance and insert some of Manny and Sid and the rest as well! I hope you like! Remember to review!

_Never Let Go_

_Chapter Five- Hanging around the morning _

Bright rays of light penetrated from the clouds down to the underlying ocean. Some got through on the boat full of sleeping sabers… well MOST sabers on the boat were still sleeping, others were walking around the boat, talking quietly.

Diego stirred and awoke. He looked into the bright light and then saw Angel at his side cuddled next to him.

"Angel, wake up," he slightly nudged her. The girl groaned and opened her aqua eyes a little then went back to sleep. "Angel…" Diego said, "get up it's morning." Diego nudged her more roughly.

"And why do I have to get up at this specific second?"

"Because…" Diego thought for a split second, "I want to walk around and I get lonely easily so you're commin' with me." Diego grinned as Angel narrowed her eyes on Diego.

"Ugh." She stretched cat-like, "you owe me!" She muttered finally.

"Alright." Diego said as he looked up at Angel in the light.

"Lets go to the dock!" She exclaimed.

"Okay…" was Diego's only response as he followed the girl tiger to the dock. Diego stared at Angel who's light gold fur seemed to shimmer and sparkle luminously. Angel walked, oblivious to the fact that Diego was staring at her fur, which, to him, seemed to be made out of millions of small diamonds.

Angel sat down, and looked up at the pinky- gold sky, not noticing that Diego had his eyes glued to her sparkly coat. Angel finally looked at Diego and twisted her face, "What?"

Diego shook his head, awakened, "Oh, nothing."

"Why were you staring?" Angel smirked.

"Me? Was I staring?" Diego was obviously not good at covering for himself.

"Yes you were!" Angel said then broke out in laughter.

"No!" Diego retorted, trying to suppress his laughter but his tone gave it away, he smiled and the two broke out in hysterical giggling, which seemed to last forever but an interruption came along. The boat hit a large wave and rose about a foot or two in the air.

"Woah!" Diego lost balance. And about two seconds later the boat landed hard waking up any other sleeping animals aboard the boat. Salty water misted heavily in Diego and Angel's faces.

The two looked at each other, cracked a grin, and chuckled even harder! Other tigers groaned, some broke out in conversation, and others were just in a bad mood with the fault of the shifting waves below them.

When Diego couldn't laugh anymore he sighed, happily and looked up at Angel's aqua eyes. "You okay?" He said with a hint of joy in his tone.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm O… Kay." She finished the ending of her sentence with a sigh. Diego then figured out what drained the happy tone from the girl.

"Angel!"

"Oh no." Angel said more to herself than Diego. "I'm over here mom."

Joanne gasped, "that's a bad girl! Were you with this boy all night? Do you really wanna get pregnant!" Joanne glared at Diego. " What kind of influence have you had on my Angel?"

Diego tried not to laugh and Angel spoke up. "No mom! I fell asleep here on the dock! The big wave woke me up. And after the wave me and Diego met each other here and we just started talking!"

Joanne's expression changed a little probably because she didn't know what to say after that. "Well…" She started then got stopped after a loss of words. "I don't know what to say… just come down and meet me for breakfast, and soon!" Angel's mother nagged. After, she gave Diego a warning glare then left.

"Okay," Diego said impressed, "Where'd you learn to lie like that?"

"Umm… gift." Angel smirked. "Why?"

"I don't know… it was just cool." Diego answered, "you even kept a straight face!" Diego complimented.

"Thanks, I think." Angel said, "well, c'mon lets get breakfast."

"Hope it's not fish again… I hate fish… and fishy tasting stuff." Diego complained.

"Um, what else do you expect on a boat? Swimming deer?" Angel said sarcastically.

"It's better than fish." Diego muttered.

After a miserable breakfast with Joanne verbally abusing Diego and Angel trying to stop her mother with Gabriel and Gloria pretending they weren't eavesdropping, Diego and Angel managed to slip away to the front of the boat.

"So, did you survive my mother's interrogation?" Angel looked at Diego and half smiled.

"Barley…" Diego answered in a flat voice and Angel smiled warmly and laughed.

"Well, it must have been pretty bad, you _brave_ tiger." Angel let her sarcasm show.

"No, you have no idea! That WAS torture right there!" Diego exclaimed, "I swear I thought she'd throw me off board or something!" Angel giggled at this.

"This is nice how you talk about my mom." Angel said even more sarcastically than the comment about Diego being brave.

"You got a problem?" Diego said jokingly.

"Haha! Yes… I do!" Angel said in-between laughs.

"ALL TIGERS LISTEN UP!" His yelling stopped all chattering. "Thank you. Well, I have great news for all of us!" He smiled, which caused others to look up with hope. "Us tigers had done a miscalculation of our times. There for we should be at our destination by late tomorrow night!" The tigers on board cheered happily as Gabriel continued. " Where we can be reunited with our prey and not have to eat this crappy fish anymore." This caused all tigers around to be chattering away happily. Gabriel smiled knowing that the tigers on the boat were content with this news. "I have another good announcement to make!" Gabriel yelled out and quieted down the rambunctious group.

"Tomorrow, there will be a dance!" He exclaimed. This started some dull conversation. "Well, like a dance… with music… and, uh… dancing." Gabriel laughed dryly.

"A dance?" One other tiger yelled out in the crowd.

"Yes. And anyone can come, it doesn't have to just be for couples, anyone… EVERYONE should come it will be on the beacon tonight! And it will be very fun. We have Jake singing!" Gabriel gestured for a tiger in the crowd to walk up to Gabriel.

"Yes I will be doing the singing and you all will be doing the dancing!" Jake spoke in a velvet voice. "It will be tons of fun! I urge everyone to come, me, Gabriel and a few other tigers put this thing together and… well that's pretty much it." Jake smiled showing sharp white sabers. "Don't be late!"

As Gabriel closed up the "meeting" the animals spoke into gradual conversation, then broke out into their normal, loud chatter.

"A dance!" Angle exclaimed.

"Yeah." Diego said unenthusiastically.

"Ooh! That would be fun!" She flashed a magical smile.

"No, that would not be fun." Diego said dryly. "I don't dance."

"Aww, cmon! For me?" Angel smiled into his eyes.

Diego just smiled back, "I'll think about it… if you _really_ want me to go."

The two continued talking but were soon interrupted when out of no where a little

cub pounced from around the corner.

"Hi Diego! Hi Angel!" Her voice crisp with energy.

"Hi Cassie!" Both tigers said.

"I can make myself dizzy, watch!" The young kitten started running around in a circle. "Wooooooaaaaaahhhhh wow!" The cub laughed and fell on her butt.

"Haha! Good job Cassie." Angel said.

"Thanks! I can do it again and again and AGAIN!" She added, full of energy.

"Fun." Diego said.

"You bet!" Cassie said as she perused on. The kitten turned into a golden tan blur as she kept spinning.

"Hey, Cassie!" Angel said and the kitten stopped spinning but walked crookedly as if she was drunk.

"Yeah… woahhhh." The cub fell to the ground and stared up at Angel.

"Are you going to the dance?" Angel asked.

"Yes!" The little cub exclaimed, "with my date!" She smiled.

"Your date?" Diego and Angel repeated the small cub.

"Uh-huh!" The little girl smiled.

"Woah! I guess a pretty girl like you would have a date, but who is he." Angel smiled.

Cassie thought for a moment, "Just don't tell his mom." Cassie said quietly and giggled. "Him." She pointed to a young boy cub. Who had light fur and some little stubs of not yet full grown saber teeth."

"He almost has his sabers!" Cassie said excitedly more to Angel than Diego.

"Wow! That's some date!" Angel said.

"Yeah, I know! Are you coming to the dance?" Cassie asked.

"Well I want to, but Diego doesn't." Angel smirked at Diego.

Cassie gasped, "why not?" She looked up at Diego.

"I… just am not into dances that's all." Diego fidgeted with his words.

"But there's a beautiful princess that wants to dance with her prince! You need to dance with her!" Cassie spoke, as Angel held back her laughter.

"Wha-?" Diego had no idea what the young tiger was talking about.

"You need to go to the dance… no ASK her to dance. Then you guys can have your happily ever after!" Cassie smiled. Diego was about to say something that might get through the little girl but she spoke up again. "Oh! My dad wants me." Diego and Angel then heard Gabriel calling for Cassie. "I gotta go. But remember what I said Diego." Cassie looked into Diego's eyes. "Bye guys!" Then she left.

"Wow, she's hard core for five -months -old." Diego said.

Angel laughed. "So are you going to the dance or not?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes!" Angel said stubbornly.

"Fine. If you really want me to go, I'll go."

Angel smiled at Diego who just looked into her aqua eyes. "I –" She was cut off by the old, dreaded voice.

"Angel! Get your butt over here!" Joanne glared at Diego when she said that more than she glared at Diego.

"You heard her, now get your butt over to her!" Diego said sarcastically.

"I will see you later Diego."

Diego just watched as Angel walked over to her mother who started yelling at Angel like she was a baby. Diego was about to turn and go when one of Joanne's sentences had caught his ear.

"Trevor has been waiting for you, he wants to ask you something."

**Well that's the chapter 6 rewrite. I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry that I didn't get this updated when I said I would. I know this is a lame excuse but I had a lot of work. Anyways sorry that it was kinda repetitive of the old chapter. **

**And I hope that you do like the story so far, please tell me if you do. Please review. (haha that rhymed!) Next chapter I will have more of Manny, Sid, Ellie, Eddie, and Crash! And the next chapter will also have more… ROMANCE between Diego and Angel! : - )**

**Again I hope u do like this story, please review and thanks for reading and being so patient! **


	6. Doing everything wrong

**Wow no offence but u guys are really sucky reviewers, the only review that I got was from AgentDiego! Thank you agentdiego! **

**PPL plezzzzz review cuz I only got one reviewer and I was wating for a second one before I posted this up but no one reviewed! Grr. Movingggg onnnn:**

**Ok so in this part… It gets some tiger rivalry between, read and find out! And here is a Manny and Ellie scene right now! : ) Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

_Chapter six- Doing everything wrong_

Manny was sick of migrating in this heat! His feet hurt, he was tired and hungry and the leader of the mammoths would not let the animals rest until practically midnight!

"Diego got the easy way out," Manny muttered to Ellie, "I wish we could get a boat!"

Ellie groaned, "I really don't feel like walking anymore. All I want to do is lie down." Her usually bright emerald eyes had now faded to a dull green with her personality.

"Okay, next time, I don't care what anyone has to say, we are not migrating with out, Diego, Sid and Crash and Eddie." Manny said opposing the screwy way the migration was going now.

"I won't argue." Ellie said plainly then the distressed girl sighed, "I really regret convincing us to migrate separately. I miss Eddie and Crash, Diego… and even Sid!" She laughed at the end.

"I know what you mean." Manny murmured silently. "I miss 'em all too. " He looked at the ground as Ellie wrapped her trunk around his. He looked into her deep eyes. "But there is one good thing out of this whole ordeal."

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"There's no one that I would rather migrate with than you."

Ellie smiled and the two stopped walking and kissed until a harsh voice interjected. "Keep moving!" An older mammoth yelled, "Geese these young whipper-snappers are always getting in the way." He said to one of his older friends.

Manny looked at Ellie and they both smiled and suppressed a laugh. "We'd better get moving I guess."

_Back in the Ocean_

Since Angel had left with her mother and promised to return to see him again, Diego had decided to go and find Gabriel in his boredom. Diego looked around the dock, the air was crisp with the sweet scent of autumn and sea-salt. He watched a few young cubs run by. He saw tigers talking merrily, a few were catching fish for dinner he presumed. He climbed to the upper level the boat. He stumbled on a step but didn't fall. He was obviously not used to steps. "Humans. How can they walk on these things?" He mumbled to himself. He got up to the upper level and saw Gabriel with some rope.

"Hey Gabe," He called.

Gabriel turned around, "Oh! Hi Diego, how's it goin'?"

"Not bad."

"So… you havin' fun with Angel?" Gabriel snickered, "taking her to the big dance tomorrow?"

Diego scoffed, "I… Okay, you got me,"

"So… how IS it going. Tell me everything!" Gabriel leaned into Diego as if they were high school human girls gossiping about the quarterback.

"Well, at first I didn't wanna go to the dance. I mean, I didn't really wanna make myself look like a complete retard." Diego laughed sheepishly.

"But you're going right?" Gabriel said suddenly with his tone raised, almost in a small panic.

"Yeah, Yeah, calm down."

"Did you ask her?" Gabriel said in a more hushed tone.

"No… why?"

"She had to ask you?"

"She asked me and at first I told her I wasn't into dances and after Cassie convinced me to-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Did you say that my _daughter_ convinced you to take Angel? And THEN is when you said that you would wanna go with her?"

"Yeah… is that bad?" Diego said now a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course that's bad! Dating advice from a five-month-old cub! Did Angel still want to go with you?" Gabriel exclaimed, with an edge of doubt in his voice. His dark fur blowing in the sea's breeze.

Diego grinned, "yeah she did." Then he laughed, "I guess now that you'd think of it, it is kind of pathetic."

Gabriel agreed, "you're doing it all wrong." He added.

"Help me!" Diego said.

"Don't worry." Gabriel thought for a moment or two then his head popped up with a brilliant idea. "Jake! Get over here!" Gabriel gestured toward the tiger.

A tiger with a darker version of Diego's tawny appeared, his sharp dagger-like sabers were eye catching. "Yeah?" His voice surprised Diego with its softness, _'must be a good singer'_ Diego observed.

"Diego here wants to be with this… gorgeous, beautiful, intensely hot, girl!" Gabriel emphasized every adjective.

"Ohhhhh," Jake grinned turning toward Gabriel having his own conversation, "scale of one to ten?"

"Eleven, easily!" Gabriel said suddenly.

"Wow! Prettier than Gloria?"

"Uhm…" Gabriel said, not wanting to have this conversation quoted back to his mate. "Lets talk more about Diego's problem." Gabriel changed subject. "Diego's problem is that he's too shy."

"Not shy." Diego interjected.

"And," Gabriel continued ignoring Diego, "he had to listen to Cassie to get enough guts to take Angel to the dance. "

"As in _your five-month-old daughter? _That Cassie?" Jake's brown eyes wide with interest as the third girl to join in on the quarterback gossip.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry Diego." Jake assured him. "I'm running the dance, I will think of something."

"Thanks…" Diego said sarcastically.

"Oh!" Jake's sudden perk in voice, "we could…" He looked at Diego, then whispered to Gabriel who lifted his expression and then smiled slyly.

"That's good!" Gabriel smiled. The two faced Diego.

"What? What were you whispering about?"

Gabriel smiled and circled Diego like a hawk circling potential prey, "You'll find out tomorrow."

Meanwhile

Angel went with her mother on the lower level of the ship.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you, there is no chance that I will take that jerk back! Besides I already want…" Angel was about to say something that she had meant! She was about to say that she wanted Diego! But wait, how? They were good friends, yes, but Diego? She whipped the thought out of her mind. But she had this hammering curiosity, did Diego like her, she wondered.

Not seeming to notice Angel's slip up Joanne took Angel to Trevor.

"Angel, look Trevor!" Angel's mom squealed trying to make Angel excited.

Angel just looked at her mom and rolled her hard blue eyes. "Mom, you can't be serious."

"You never know…" Joanne cried, "There might still be an old spark somewhere, I'll meet you at dinner, kay sweetie?"

It was strange because it seemed like the only time her mother was cheerful is if it was around Trevor. _'Trying to b cheerful to make me take him back. Well that's not goanna work. Diego would never fall for that act –Diego! Ugh I've gotta stop thinking about him'_ Her thoughts seemed to be working against her. She couldn't believe it but she was almost half relieved to hear Trevor.

"Hi Angel." He said eagerly trying to make himself sound cool.

"Hi," She mumbled.

"So… What 'ya been up to?" Trevor asked, now uncomfortable talking to his ex.

"Oh you know. Just hanging out with Diego and stuff." Wow, was she seriously considering using Diego to make Gabriel jealous, this was so shallow of her but she kept going with it.

"Oh…" Gabriel said as an awkward silence consumed their conversation, the waves drifting off of the sides of the boat was the only sound for about a minute until Angel spoke up.

"Well this was fun, but I'd better get going. Speaking of Diego I have to meet him somewhere." Angel walked off when Trevor called her back.

"Angel, wait!" Trevor ran to her. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Well, Angel, look you know that what happened last year was totally my mistake."

"Yeahhhh, and?"

"And well, I was just saying, I realize how stupid it was of me to dump you for that girl. I just want you to forgive me."

Angel sighed, "Okay I forgive you."

"Oh good! Then you'll want to go to the dance with me, right?"

"What? Oh no, sorry, I'm going with Diego." She smirked.

"What? Why?"

"Well you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, it's 'cuz he actually treats me like a saber, instead of a slave. He actually cares for other animals! Did you see how he saved that little cub the other day? And not to mention, he is more… attractive than you! Sorry." Angel walked off but Trevor cut her off.

"You… are… rejecting… me?" He sounded out each word slowly as if to try and convince himself of their meaning.

"Yes, sorry you had your chance and, actually, I'm glad that you blew it because now, I have Diego."

"You try to leave me and I'll kill that—"

"Don't touch him!" Angel said now more defensive.

Trevor growled and swiped his claws across her shoulder. "Don't tell me what to do. You're going with me and that's final!"

Angel cried out in pain. "JERK!" She got her claws ready and swiped him ten-times harder across the face and ran away quickly.

"Don't think this is over bitch!" Trevor yelled back at the Angel. He looked to his side where there was a clay statue left on board by one of the humans. He cursed and smashed the clay figurine with his paw.

**So how was that for a chapter with suspence!? Hey, I got it updated quicker this time! Anyway please, please, PLEASE review! I have decided that at the end of my story I will thank all of the reviewers. Please review and tell me what you think cuz I love reading em! Or atleast message me and tell me how you think my story's going! **

**Ok thanks again to everyone for encouraging reviews and their patience! TTYL!! ; **

**Im giving you step by step directions:**

**Make sure button is on submit review.**

**Press Go**

**Log in**

**REVIEW**

**Haha! Thanks. But seriously… that takes less than 30 seconds!!**


	7. First sight

**Omg you guys are awesome! Thanks for reviewing! :-D Okay, so in this part of the story it gets a little… ****gasp**** ROMANTIC!!!! Finally between our favorite two tigers! **

_Chapter seven- First sight_

"Diego!" Angel cried out, she could see his ears perk up at the sound of his name. "Diego!" She repeated.

"Angel!" Diego said happily and turned around as his wide smile faded. "Angel." His said with concern. "What happened to your shoulder? You're bleeding!" His golden eyes widened with shock.

She sighed, "it's nothing, really. I just-"

"Nothing?" He interrupted, "It can't be just nothing, you're bleeding!"

"No, really, I'm fine." Angel faked a smile as she looked into Diego's steel eyes. Diego frowned at her, as if to see right through her lie. Angel then sighed this time heavier and then snuggled close to Diego.

"Angel, what happened?" Diego spoke in the softest tone he could muster in awe.

"Trevor." Angel squeaked, she was surprised at herself for getting this upset. Now that she thought about it the only real reason that she was crying was the thought of Trevor hurting Diego.

"Trevor?" Diego's voice hardened. "He did this to you? That's it! I'm gonna kick his…" Diego didn't even bother to finish his sentence. He was about to storm up to Trevor, however as he was walking, Angel's grip on Diego tightened.

"No!" She sobbed, as she pulled Diego closer to her. "He wants to kill you!" She yelled as tears came running down her cheek. She was now holding Diego so close to her that for a second she calmed down. Almost totally calm, she sniffed a couple times and hugged Diego. Her voice muffled in Diego's soft fur, "I couldn't stand to lose a friend like you."

Even at this moment in time the word _friend_ irritated Diego, but he pushed that aside, "Angel," Diego almost laughed when the hug finally released. "You would _never_ lose me. I'm not going anywhere. If me going to Trevor and ripping him apart makes you feel uncomfortable, then I won't do it." Diego hugged her tight.

Angel's aqua eyes sparkled in both fear and relief. She tried to take deep breaths as Diego continued.

"Angel, lets not get wrapped up in this." Diego flashed a grin, "C'mon." Diego signaled her to follow.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"You'll see!"

Angel followed Diego to the front of the boat. There were some tigers in conversation, but there was a little space, just near the end of the boat large enough for both tigers to sit. A tiger could just sit in that space and watch the gleaming water, getting covered with mist that would get sprayed in the face. The ocean water was so peaceful, it was hard to imagine anything dark could happen in the tranquil water.

"Angel," Diego drew a breath in, he felt his heart speeding up. "Does this place look familiar at all? I mean, does it bring a memory back?"

There was silence for a minute then her head snapped up, "This is where we first met!" She exclaimed!"

"Yes!" Diego stupidly laughed over nothing, "Uh, I was just wondering, if you're not busy tonight, if you would wanna hang out with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Um well," Diego sighed, he couldn't fight his affection anymore. "Angel, look." Diego gestured to the beautiful scenery of the crystal-like water.

"Oh!" She said, taken by surprise of the water's shimmer. "It's beautiful!" She awed.

"Not as beautiful as you." Diego almost whispered. Angel suddenly looked Diego in the face.

"What?"

"Angel." Diego started out, "What if I told you that…" Diego drew a breath in, "I know that we have known each other for what? Two days?" Diego sighed as he was rambling. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Diego searched her face for any hint of resentment.

She gasped, was about to smile but decided to act cool. "You tell me." She leaned over, and locked her lips with Diego's. Their kiss lasted for a good twenty seconds.

"Angel, I love you. I _have _loved you since the day that I saw you. I just remember looking into your- amazing, eyes… and just falling." Diego spoke poetically.

Angel searched his face but she knew there was no need. She could hear in his voice that he truly, deeply loved her.

"And…" Diego was about to go on as Angel cut him off.

"Diego, I love you too, just… kiss me!" The two leaned over, not another word and kissed, it was then, right there that Angel realized her true feelings toward Diego. True love, at first sight.

However, Diego and Angel were not alone on the boat. Everyone walking by saw the two with locked lips. But Gabriel walking by who knew Diego just stared at the two tigers while they were enclosed in their own little dreamland. His jaw dropped clear to the floor.

"That's so cute!" Cassie exclaimed, the couple didn't even seem to notice their audience.

"Yes!" Gabriel's voice had a happy uplift to it, he laughed under his breath as Jake arrived.

"Woah! What about the plan to get them together tomorrow?" Jake asked amused.

"We will still do that. But… looks like Diego didn't wanna wait around any longer!" Gabriel exclaimed, "I'm happy that he is getting a chance with Angel." Gabriel realized that Diego and Angel were attracting a scene.

"Get outta here!" He shooed the watching tigers away, "give 'em some privacy." Gabriel eventually shooed the spectators away. He crept up next to Diego who was about to kiss Angel again.

"Break it up you two dirty cats!" Gabriel teased.

Diego and Angel immediately sprang up! "Gabe! " Diego exclaimed, startled.

"What? Did I disturb you two?" The grinning tiger said in a tone of voice that just showed the two that they were exposed. "What would your mother say?" Gabriel said taunting Angel.

"Shut up Gabe!" Angel said partially jokingly, and partially annoyed.

"Its cool." Gabriel commented back. "Diego scored!" He exclaimed scratching Diego brotherly.

"Umm." Was Diego's intelligent response.

"Scored?" Angel said flatly and glared at Diego and Gabe.

Diego tried to defend himself, afraid that the comment of Gabriel's had offended Angel. Diego glared at Gabriel for a moment, who looked at the ground sheepishly. "Angel…" Diego started but was cut short with Angel's response.

"Gabe, that wasn't _scoring_. _THIS_ is scoring!" Angel said before she held Diego closed, nuzzling into his chest as she started to kiss him again.

Gabriel's jaw literally dropped as far as a saber's jaw could go. He then pulled himself together as Angel released Diego from the kiss. The two looked at each other, Diego smiled sheepishly, feeling awkward.

"Ugh," Gabriel groaned, "the nuzzle was cute but you two doing your total make out… gag me!" He complained. "See ya Diego, bye Angel."

The two spent a good time staring into each other's eyes, then looked away, embarrassed. Diego started randomly laughing for no reason. _What's so funny? Do I have something in my teeth? _Angel asked herself and panicked, turned away from her laughing… boyfriend for a swift teeth check. It was almost as if Diego could read Angel's mind because the moment when Angel turned away from Diego, he laughed even harder.

Angel recognized Diego's odd behavior as a laugh attack, "sorry Angel." Diego calmed down and then… Angel started laughing as well. Diego sighed, "here, lets go to the beacon." Diego smiled to himself as Angel followed along.

While our favorite new couple sat at the beacon, examining the water, not to mention each other's eyes, Trevor wandered around the dock. He walked aimlessly, repeating a question again and again in his head, _did I really hurt Angel?_ There was no doubt in his mind that Angel came crying over to Diego and soon he would face Diego's jaws, however Trevor was not scared of Diego. He was confident that he could kill Diego, and sooner or later, he would, he promised to himself.

"Trevor!" A deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. A tiger that for the past month been annoying Trevor with multiple friend requests. Trevor however did not want Justin as a friend, but Justin was too oblivious to take a hint, and had been on and off paling around with Trevor. Justin was thicker than the average saber, his fur a dull orange and his eyes that were a shade of grayish green were annoyingly too close together. His short fangs were a pathetic excuse in Trevor's eyes for saber teeth.

"What do you want Justin?" Trevor mentally groaned at the annoying tiger.

"Guess what I saw just a minute ago!" Justin asked in an anxious tone.

"I give up." Trevor said flatly as Justin ignorantly continued.

"You know how you have been trying to get this one female back… um… Angel!" Justin spoke, Trevor was now interested with what Justin had to say about the girl.

"Go on." Trevor said.

"Okay, well," Justin began, "I saw her at the front of the boat," he paused lamely for dramatic effect, "and she was… _kissing_ another guy!" Justin finished.

"WHAT?" Trevor burst, "did this _guy_ happen to be called Diego?"

"Maybe, I didn't really hear a name." Justin shrugged.

"Ehh, whatever! Did he have gold fur, about yay tall," Trevor gestured with his paw.

"Yeah, that's him!"

"Okay, bye." Trevor walked off, infuriated.

"Wait up, Trevor!" Justin began to run after his fake friend.

"Go away, I'm busy!"

" Okay, bud, see you later!" Justin walked away, clueless.

"Kiss _my _girl. I'll show you Diego!" Trevor spoke between clenched teeth.

Meanwhile, Diego and Angel just broke out of a conversation, laughing hysterically. "Sid really ate all of those berries off of a bush then threw up?" Angel said slightly grossed out about the subject of the conversation, but still laughing.

"It's gross, but true."

Angel sighed, finished with laughing, she scooted closer to Diego, who hugged her. "Do you miss them?" She tried to keep that question in her mind, but apparently her mouth failed her. She blushed, "sorry, you don't have to talk about them." Diego's golden eyes sort of flashed with sadness. He tried willingly not to show weakness in his answer.

"No, its fine." He reassured Angel, "well we only have been separated for a couple of days, but yeah. I guess I do kinda miss them. I've woken up a lot and still thought that I was with my friends but I got confused when I couldn't hear Sid snore, then I remember that I'm in the middle of the ocean!" Diego told Angel, chuckling softly.

Angel laughed too, "Sorry for bringing it up,"

"No it's fine," Diego interrupted her, staring into her delicate blue eyes.

"What?" Angel giggled, catching Diego's eye again.

"Nothing, just thinking about how our… _date_… what ever you want to call it is not ordinary." He laughed.

Angel chucked nuzzling Diego, "you mean talking about your friends barfing isn't very romantic?" Angel joked.

Diego played with a strand of fur on her head with his paw. "It could be romantic… for possums" Diego laughed remembering and missing the twins.

Angel giggled again, "c'mon, I think its almost time for dinner." She lead Diego off of the beacon then turned around and surprised him with another kiss.

**Aww! How cute! Yay! I think that the break cured my writer's block! I know I have promised this with my story but I feel in the writing mood! So check back soon cuz I'm gonna have the next chapter up soon! = ] **


	8. Hide and Seek

**Thanks for reviewing! Just saying, this chapter is why I rated my story T. lol! Well, when a boy saber meets a girl saber and they like each other, you have to read and find out! ; D**

_Chapter 8- Hide and seek_

Dinner passed by somewhat quieter than usual, Diego and Angel ate their fish with an occasional grin exchanged between the two of them. Gabe and Gloria talked about events unrelated to Diego and Angel's kiss earlier. It was a good thing that Joanne was not very social, for almost every saber on the boat either saw, or heard about… _the kiss._ It was a typical day in Joanne's eyes, well according to Diego's theories about Joanne, a typical day for her would be spitting on cubs and terrorizing the local innocent animal population. All was going normal, at least until Cassie opened her big mouth.

"So, I hear that you took my advice Diego." She said proud of herself. Diego glanced up, stopping in mid-chew as Diego blushed sheepishly.

"Huh?" He tried to sound innocent.

"Like you don't know, kissing Angel like that!" Cassie winked at him. The tigers at the table went silent, until Gabe started his boisterous laughing and rushed away from the table. Joanne literally spit her food out:

"WHAT?" She yelled!

"Cassie, mommy told you to not bring that up around…" Gloria started scolding her daughter, but Joanne just glared from Diego to Gloria. "Never mind, dear lets go and find daddy." Gloria mouthed _sorry_ to the new couple.

"I'm full!" Angel said in a perky tone, she and Diego got up until Joanne's hard voice killed the already damaged moment.

"Hold it you two! Especially, _you_," Diego didn't even need to see Joanne glower at him to know who the _you_ was directed toward. The new couple sat back down diffidently, in an attempt not to laugh.

"So… what on your mind?" Diego spoke awkwardly. Angel, who was behind Diego peered around his shoulder, in attempt to appear defensive of her new boyfriend.

"I thought I made it clear that you two aren't allowed near each other!" Joanne advanced her glare from Angel to Diego. "_You!_" She hissed, "Didn't I tell you that my daughter is off limits?"

Under Angel's fur, her face turned bright hot and red. Diego looked down trying to act guilty, but was in reality hiding his smirk. "I'm sorry… she's just so… irresistible!" Diego tried to hide his laughter, but it came out after the previous statement. Angel shot Diego a death glare, but Joanne did not seem to notice Diego's amusement at her anger. (Lucky thing for him.)

"My daughter may be… 'irresistible…' but she's not for you! She needs better, stronger, and more civilized!" Joanne spoke, this time her words penetrated Diego like icicles. Angel read the expression on Diego's face, and her death stare softened into a comforting smile. _She needs better, stronger, and more civilized, _echoed in Diego's head. He sighed.

"Joanne…" Diego began and was again cut off. But not this time by Joanne, but another, hated figure. The darker tiger came up next to Angel and nuzzled her head. Angel turned away like a magnetic reaction.

"Get away from me you pig!" Angel hissed at the approaching figure, Diego tensed.

"What baby?" Trevor shrugged coming from behind Angel, face to face with Diego. "I'm just standing here. Not doing nothing."

Diego greeted Trevor with a snarl, "stay away from her!" Trevor returned the greeting with a taunting smile.

"Jealous are we?"

Diego made no movement, not knowing what to say. Joanne stole the spotlight instead. "Come on Angel, Trevor. Lets all go" Joanne and Trevor faced away from Diego and started walking. Angel looked back at Diego, who relaxed himself. His eyes told her exactly what he was saying, weird enough. _ Go with them. _They spontaneously spoke, _who says we have to listen to your mom and… Trevor?_ Angel giggled to herself, knowing Diego would not take no for an answer. She turned and walked with the other two tigers. She looked back to Diego for a sec, her deep turquoise eyes trying to speak to Diego like his did to hers. But there was no success, Diego just laughed and turned away.

Diego turned the corner coolly then jumped back startled, a dark tan saber peered out and laughed. "Shut up Gabe." Diego smirked.

"Sorry," Gabriel shrugged, "what's going on with you and Angel?"

Diego nose wrinkled at the question as Gabe's smile broadened. "Nothing really, just… Joanne interrogating me, Trevor, just being an annoyance, the same stuff." Diego shrugged. Gabe turned away then glanced his eyes to Diego sheepishly.

"I'm sorry that Cassie spilled the thing between you and Angel to her _mom._" Gabriel shuttered at more talk of Joanne.

"Its okay." Diego sighed, "besides, I like annoying Joanne sometimes." Diego laughed, "but Angel just gets annoyed."

Diego and Gabriel sat in silence, nothing but the intermittent sound of waves collapsing at the side of the boat and some tiger talk around them. Some of the salty water splashed on the two as the boat rocked from side to side.

Gabriel finally spoke up, "well, I'd better get back to Gloria, or she's going to kill me."

"Okay, bye." Diego dismissed. As Gabriel turned around wandering off, Diego called after him as a new idea dawned in his head.

"Hey! Gabe wait!" Diego called after the tiger.

"What?" Gabriel turned around.

"Wait, you know this boat better than anyone."

"I guess. So?"

"_So_, do you know a place, in private where Angel and I can just… hang out, by ourselves tonight?"

Gabriel sighed, his eyes deep in thought. After a few moments of pondering the subject Gabe's deep brown eyes lit up with a sudden thought. "Well now that you mention it. There's a part in the bottom quarter that's like a little room. It was probably made by the humans for the same reasons that you want it." Gabriel laughed and Diego smiled sheepishly.

"No… not that Gabe." Diego chuckled, "keep going though."

" Well, yeah. It actually looks kinda' nice. But I've never been in there. Actually, I doubt that you would really be able to go in there. Its got this big square cut in the middle of it. So… sorry I don't really think that either of you can get in." Gabriel apologized. Diego sighed, it sounded perfect for him and Angel.

"Well, do you think that we could at least look at it?" Diego asked.

"Ah Diego." Gabriel started. "C'mon I have to get back to Gloria or she'll rip my head off. You know that she was Alpha- Female of her pack."

"And I was Beta-Male of my pack, now lets just check it out. Only for a minute, I want to see if there's any possibility of breaking into that human… thing."

Diego won, convincing Gabriel to come with him to the small human made "thing" on this large human made ship. If Diego could get into this human square, area, (or what the humans called it, a small room,) then he might have the perfect romantic place to be alone with Angel. Without any intruders, the two walked through some tigers crowding in a conversation. They were rocked by the boat going over waves from time to time and finally after passing a wall filled with human carvings, and turning a corner they were at the "square thing."

"Alright, we're here. Try to magically poof inside of it." Gabriel said sarcastically.

Ignoring the comment, Diego examined the room. It was small, but had enough room for him and Angel. He looked down at the bottom. It looks like the humans had carved some mammoths and sabers at the bottom. Diego got a little bit of an ironic, lonely feeling staring at this picture. Wondering where Manny and Ellie were now, if they were okay. And Sid, if Sid had even survived the first day of walking it would be a miracle. Diego even missed Crash and Eddie, wishing that someone would just prank him to get that familiar, irritated feeling that he missed.

"Diego, speed it up please." Diego snapped out of his wandering mind, getting the impatient vibe from Gabriel.

"Wait… I still think that there's a way to open this human thing. Why else would they have put it here."

"I don't know and I don't care Diego but-" Gabriel was interrupted from his rambling, to see a grayish orange tiger come over and jumped on his hind legs, balancing. He opened his mouth and spread it around a small yellow stone that was shaped into a circle to the side of the door. And the square thing opened, revealing a nice, wooden human made room. Diego and Gabe's mouths hung open in astonishment at this mysterious gray-orange saber's accomplishment.

"How did you know?" Diego finally said. The grey saber smiled wide.

"Lived with humans for eight year! Finally escaped one day." He shivered at the memories. "You get used to their _strange_ customs." He laughed deeply. "Names Duke, by the way."

"Diego."

"Gabe."

Duke nodded his head. "Well, hope you two enjoy the little square thing. I'm goanna go and see if there are any fish by the boat for a snack." The retreating tiger licked his lips and headed off.

"Weird." Diego cocked his head.

"Very. Now unless you want to find the lost city of Atlantis, I'm going to find my family."

"Night." Diego turned, _now all he had to do was come up with an idea of how to get Angel over to this square thing, and away from Joanne and Trevor. _A light bulb lit in Diego's head. "Wait!" Diego laughed as Gabriel pretended not to hear him call. "Gabe!" Diego ran in front of Gabriel and intercepted his path.

"No," he pushed past Diego.

"Last thing!" Diego gave Gabriel no choice.

"Hurry." Gabriel complained.

"Can you get Angel away from her mother and Trevor and tell her that I'm waiting for her?" Diego asked.

"Where do I take her?"

"Umm. Just take her to the beacon." Diego shrugged. "'Tell her I'll be there."

"And if Trevor's there."

"You're boss of this boat. " Diego shrugged.

"Which makes me wonder why I'm helping you with Angel." Gabriel said suspiciously.

"Last thing, I promise. C'mon help me. " _Great, now I'm starting to sound like Sid when he's trying to get a girl. _Diego shuttered.

"Last thing." Gabe assured him.

*********************************************

Angel sat, bored between her stiff mother and Trevor. She sighed. "Well, as fun as this has been, I think I want to go for a walk."

"Good idea," Trevor commented, "I think that I could use one too."

Angel scoffed, "I didn't mean with you." She spat.

"Angel, be nice." Joanne said in the softest tone her voice could muster.

Angel glared into the sunlight. The pinks and yellows of the setting sun told the sabers that it was about nine in the evening. "No, really, I want to go alone."

"Go with her." Her mom commanded Trevor.

"C'mon Ang. We can talk about the dance tomorrow. And I can protect you if there's any desperate cubs running amuck in the night."

_Running amuck. What a nerd!_ Angel angrily in her head and versioned herself beating Trevor over the head with her claws, digging them into the ground. Knowing that the 'desperate cub' comment was indicated towards Diego. "No Trevor. Diego's taking me, you seem to be forgetting," Angel turned away from the dark tiger. And came face to face with Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe! Whats up!" Angel made her voice squeaky intentionally to make Trevor even more jealous.

"Diego's at the Beacon." He said bored. "Come with me," he grinned, "he wants to _talk_."

Angel smiled, looking at her mother who was passed out sleeping. And back at Trevor, whose face was painted with a disapproving expression. "No Angel." He said sternly at the frowning tigress. "Sorry hooligan. She's not into dogs."

"Silly tiger, there are no dogs on this ship. All sabers." Gabe smiled. "C'mon Angel, Diego has delayed me enough. It wouldn't be worth it if you didn't go."

"Sure, I'll go!" Angel smiled tauntingly at Trevor, and walked away with Gabriel.

Trevor roared as Angel and Gabriel picked up their speed.

"You are goanna come here now!" Trevor commanded as the two were out of sight. "Grr! You!" He said spotting Justin; his stupid side -kick turned the corner.

"Ohh. Hey Trevor."

"Follow me!" Trevor growled, his muscles bulging out ready to tear Diego apart. "I'll explain on the way."

*****************************

Gabriel and Angel made it to the beacon, meeting up with Diego. "Hey!" Angel said cheery as she passed Diego.

"Hi!" Diego said, hugging her shortly. "Thanks," he smiled at Gabe.

"Anytime. And since you're going to ask, yeah I'll hold off Trevor."

Angel giggled. "Thanks." Diego's attention was caught by Trevor and Justin advancing around the corner.

"Stop you… you… bad influence… you!" Justin yelled to Diego who began running with Angel and Gabe. Diego chuckled hearing a satisfying frustrated roar from Trevor.

"How stupid are you?" Trevor snorted at Justin.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make this chase extra cool!" Justin answered naively.

The five tigers dodged around corners. Swiftly swaying avoiding on coming traffic of other sabers. Diego and Angel and Gabe all laughed out of the thrill of the chase. Trevor was so mad at the moment that he became oblivious and smacked into a wall. Falling to the ground, grabbing his jaw where he hit. Justin stopped, "are you okay."

"Just keep on them! They're getting away! Go!" Trevor roared out of anger and pain. Justin shook his head as if understanding Trevor's orders. He ran to follow after the now far ahead tigers.

The three escaped to the "human made square."

"Ooh!" Angel cooed looking at the beauty of the inside. "Diego this is perfect for us to spend the night!" She smiled and kissed him. Diego turned pink under his fur.

"Yeah… well… I mean. Gabriel found it-"

"They're still following us you know." Gabriel commented, "get in here hurry!" He pushed the two. "You two have fun doing… whatever! And I'll walk all around her mixing up our scents getting rid of them. That is, if Trevor is smart enough to know how to track. Night guys!"

"Night!" Diego and Angel said in unison.

******************************************

After a few minutes alone in the little room, talking. Diego and Angel realized that the sun had actually set. It was now pitch black, and the two relied on their night vision.

In the night Angel smiled. "So, I guess I should thank you from getting me away from Mom and Trevor. And giving me a thrilling run." She giggled lowering her head to Diego's chest. Diego smiled.

"He's so mad at me." Diego laughed hysterically.

"M-hmm, he said that he was going to kill you." She replied, cuddling up to Diego who scoffed.

"Like that'll ever happen." He chuckled.

"Diego. I believe in love at first sight." She smiled at him, "and…" she sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I had never met you. I know that it's only been a week or so. But it feels like years. And I just want you to know that, you make me feel whole." She smiled her white teeth at him.

Diego exhaled. "Angel, I didn't even know what love was until I met you. I love you. I always have and I always will."

"Diego." Angel cooed, shifting her position onto him.

"Angel."

"Diego."

"Angel."

"Diego."

"Angel… stop. Ow. You're scratching me."

"Oh." Angel smiled sheepishly retracting her claws. And in that "square place," the two started kissing. And then made a mutual relationship that bonded them together forever. Mating before claiming the girl as your mate might be looked down upon. But Diego and Angel knew they would be together forever. They would never let go of their everlasting love.

**A/n: I'm really sorry if any of you are offended by this dirty scene. Please don't think that this whole story is about… that. Because its not. Again, sorry if that offended any of you, it was in Titanic and I just was debating so hard over if I should have it in here or not. That's why it took me so long to update. Well, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, I try to become a better writer and entertain you guys. Please review! And let me know what you think! : ) this is the story I have the most reviews for! Yay! Thanks you guys!**


	9. Comfort in you

**Hey! Thanks for nice reviews, (as always). Well, I have been wanting to sort some of the other characters into this story. Tell me if you like it so far, and tell me what you don't like. : )**

_Never Let Go_

_Chapter Nine- Comfort in you_

Sid woke up to a couple great slaps on the back. "Ow, ow, ow! Hey!" Sid was awaken by a rough sloth in his group named Bruits, a typical bully, even more out of shape than Sid.

"Get up, sloth!" Bruits commanded. "Everyone has been trying to wake you up."

"Well, that was a rude way to do it." Sid grumbled, shaking his arms out, getting up off of his rock.

"Tough." Bruits spat, leaving Sid behind, waddling up to the other sloths in the group.

"Alright, did SID enjoy his nap?" One of the sloths taunted.

"Its not my fault that I'm a little bit of a deep sleeper." Sid huffed. _'Geese, when will this stupid migration be over! All of these beautiful girls are too shy to talk to me, and I'm stuck with these rude nerds.' _ Sid groaned and continued walking, sluggishly following the other sloths.

*********************************

As Sid was being sentenced to another day of walking in the heat, Diego was relaxing in the somewhat cramped room. The room let in some of the sunlight, Diego didn't want to wake up it was a little too early for him, but he couldn't get back to sleep. Diego rolled to his side seeing Angel's brilliant aqua eyes staring right back at him.

"Hi." She giggled.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Diego managed to laugh along lightly with her.

"Um… I don't know. Only for a couple of minutes." She shrugged, standing up to lick her fur.

Diego got up too and stretched his claws out. "Last night was… well." Diego began, choosing to stop there.

Angel just giggled, "yeah, it was." She paused to yawn, "you do know that if my mom ever found out we would both be dead."

Diego smirked, "luckily she doesn't have a clue. And well Trevor is just… stupid. And his teeth aren't anywhere near as cool as mine." Diego showed off his trophy teeth to Angel.

'_You do love your stupid teeth.' _She said in her head. Smiling to herself, liking Diego's prideful side. "Oh yeah," She said sarcastically, "those fangs are… just beautiful." She smirked at Diego. "But… not as good as mine." Angel gave Diego a white, sharp smile. They were slightly larger than his.

"They're alright." Diego chuckled. A moment passed with out talking, then another, resulting in an awkward silence between the two. "So…"

"So…"

"So… you want to… go get maybe some fresh air." Diego suggested. "I doubt that that attention craving, desperate, lying-"

Knowing that all of this was directed toward Trevor, Angel interrupted not wanting the romantic night and… fun little morning to be ruined. "I get it Diego." Angel laughed," But you're right- we should get out of here."

Angel eyed him, expectantly, waves tipping the boat, back and fourth. Giving him the _you do know how to get out of here_ look. Diego suddenly (and fortunately) remembered how the older saber, Duke opened the door. A great way to impress Angel. "I've got it." Diego jumped to his hind-legs and leaned against the wall next to the rock. He looked back to make sure Angel was impressed. He studied her face, not exactly finding impressed, but amused. That was alright with him, so he continued. Putting his mouth to the stone knob, his mouth slipped the first few times at the attempt to turn the knob enough to open the door. He smiled at her.

'_He's doing this just to impress me. That's so cute!" _Angel mentally gushed over him. '_I'll have to ask Gabe who taught him how to do this he may be smart. But he's not that smart.'_ She looked up at Diego when she heard the door click open. It swung out while Diego agilely landed on his front paws. And while the door clumsily hit a passing by saber in the face.

"Oh my gosh!" Angel ran to Diego trying not to laugh. "Is he okay?"

"Oops." Diego said, shrugging. "Yeah, just unconscious. But still, he's fine. Lets go, incase he wakes up." Diego took into a slow run, with Angel following him behind.

"Dance today." Angel perkily reminded him.

"Yeah…" Diego sighed, wondering what Gabriel and the singing tiger, Jake had in store for him. 

They walked up the wooden steps, having to squint their large cat eyes, when the blinding light came into view. It was much brighter on the main floor of activity then the lower level.

"Lets go to the back!" Angel suggested. She ran, her lightly colored tail twitched from side to side, teasing Diego who followed behind.

They arrived at the fresh ocean scented back of the boat. Salty water sprayed as the boat would run over a wave. Angel laughed, she sat down with one paw hanging over the edge of the boat. She sighed, exhaling the ocean's smell.

Diego came up behind, he sat next to her. Looking out to the deep sea. Though there were many tigers who walked around, talking merrily it felt as if the two were alone together.

"Do you miss them? Are you wishing that they could be here with you?" Angel asked, noticing Diego's change of facial expression when she asked the question. She plopped her paw in and out of the salt water. Noticing the little water particles sliding off her sleek fur, waiting for Diego's response. "Homesick?" She put another suggestion out for him.

"Well, I mean. There's not really a need to be homesick. I mean I will see them soon maybe tonight, tomorrow." Diego started out. He saw Angel look up into his hazel-gold eyes. "I mean. I am kind of. But it's a… different kind of home sick. Not so much a miss them as kind of a… you know empty feeling. I've never been a day without them since we met, you know?" Diego sighed. Angel was really good at getting him to open up his soul and analyzing his true emotions. She kind of reminded him of his day older sister, Sarah.

Angel splashed water on Diego's paw. "I do know what you mean." She sighed wistful. "I mean, not right now. Which is an abnormally good thing. But usually… I don't know. Sometimes I just feel like… no one is really… there for me. Like, animals there to understand me. Uh. I dunno, even since my pack died. You know we were really close."

"Its okay Angel. I know sometimes that's how I felt after my pack died. But then I met Manny and Sid, later Eddie, Crash and Ellie. And it fades away." Diego tried to comfort her, not that good at it, splashing her paw with the water again.

"I know, I know. It doesn't hurt so bad now. I barley remember since it has been so long since it happened. But my family and I… we were close you know. " She returned the splash. Then felt a splash on her cheek, she noticed that she was crying. _Damn, Diego had reversed the game and now instead of him opening up his soul, it was her opening up her soul. Stupid… bad memories. _

"Angel." Diego could not think of what to say. She was crying now, testing the one thing that he had no true experience with, comforting. "Don't cry about it. I sometimes get lonely too even now-"

"Its not that… I dunno how to explain in to you. It's just that whenever I'm with you I… never get lonely. I love you; you're always so fun and great to be with. I don't even know why I feel this way."

"Maybe its because we are basically in the same situation here. Maybe you stop feeling that way for the same reason I did when Manny, Sid and I became friends." Diego now had a little bit of an idea where he was going. "It might be because in a way we're good for each other. You know? Angel you and I complete each other, that's another thing that I love about you. And since we both had to deal with having our packs be killed. I kind of know the same feelings of what you're feeling. But I don't know what it would be like feeling that way and with just your mom. I at least had four other brothers with me." Diego did the traditional splash of water to her paw.

"That too, but another thing. When I was actually with Trevor, to me, it was almost like. He is the one, this is it, I wont be lonely anymore. But then, we started getting into unnecessary fights. He started acting weird you know, almost like he was purposely picking fights with me. That's when the loneliness started coming back."

"Aw, Angel. Don't worry about him. He blew off a terrific girl. You know that everything happens for a reason. And maybe this is just me, but maybe you and Trevor grew apart… so we could be together." Diego tried to make sense to her, but it just seemed like a jumble of words to him, but Angel seemed to understand. Splashing him, this time hard in the face.

Giggling watching him wipe off his face, "thanks Diego. You comfort me, really thank you." She hugged, the nuzzled him. He nuzzled back.

"I love you." Was his response.

"Love ya, but I should go to my mom now. Before she has Trevor track me down. I'll meet you… here! A couple minutes before the sun's highest? I guess right before the dance starts." She smiled.

" 'Kay, bye!" Diego smiled.

She walked off, but not before getting a huge wave wash from the sea, onto the boat, all over her fur. She gasped as Diego started laughing. Then she chuckled too, "yeah just wait and I might push you off of the boat!" She teasingly threatened.

"Hey, you deserve it!" Diego called after her.

******* A few minutes after Angel pouted off.*******

"Diego!" Came Gabriel's voice.

"Oh, hi Gabe, Jake." Diego addressed them.

"Come with us." Jake pushed Diego to follow them.

"We have some work to do." Gabriel said, content.

**So, how was it. One of my attempts at writing a mushy gushy chapter. Haha! Please review! I love feed back! C =**


End file.
